


Pulse

by dovahgriin



Series: Mystic [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Uncircumcised Penis, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, if you squint real hard, monster girlfriend, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahgriin/pseuds/dovahgriin
Summary: Eddie, Venom, Mystic and the Host have an eventful night in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [loser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495478) by [otherworld (x_snackpack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_snackpack/pseuds/otherworld). 



> aka dovah's second attempt at smut

“So, we-we’re actually doing this, then?” Eddie’s voice cracks as you recline on the mattress across from him. You raise your eyebrows as you turn onto your side.

“Do you not want to?”

“No, no, that’s not it at all! I really, really _do_ , it’s just – _how_ are we going to do this?” He gestures first at himself and Venom, then at you and Mystic. “There’s, uh, there’s four of us.”

 **“he can count. truly, he is a catch, venom.”** Mystic’s tone is the driest you’ve heard from her.

 **“He is, isn’t he?”** The other symbiote looks at his host fondly. Eddie rolls his eyes, blushing, before he turns to you.

“Is she always this mean?”

“Don’t take her words to heart, my dude. She likes you just fine.” Mystic playfully snaps her teeth at you as you rub a finger under her chin. Eddie is impressed when you don’t even flinch. “She’s said much worse to me, and she _really_ likes me.”

 **“careful, brat. i have a reputation to uphold.”** But even as she says this, Mystic nuzzles against your temple, tongue peeking out from behind her teeth in a happy _blep_. She radiates smugness as she rubs against you, paper-thin tendrils stroking your skin as you relax even further into your pillows. Your eyes close involuntarily, a wave of contentment washing through your bond.

While you and Mystic are lost in your own little corner of the universe together, Eddie and Venom edge closer to where you lay. More and more of Venom rises to the surface of Eddie’s skin, blocking out his host’s tattoos. They reach out their hand to touch your thigh.

Mystic slaps them away with a stumpy tentacle. **“rule one: no touching.”**

“ _Mystic_.” You send a red-cheeked look to your other half before glancing at Eddie and Venom apologetically. “I’m sorry, guys, she’s… uh, _touchy_ about having other people touch me.”

Eddie leans back onto one elbow, holding his free hand up with a smile. “No worries, kid. No touching, got it.”

“Don’t call me a kid, Eddie. You’ve barely got a decade on me, at the most.” You roll your eyes when the man has the audacity to giggle at you.

 **“No touching,”** Venom acknowledges, blinking slowly. **“What other rules do you have, young one?”**

 **“i’m hardly** **_young,_** **loser.”** Mystic narrows her eyes as the other symbiote rumbles with laughter.

 **“I have six hundred million years on you; you are** **_young_** **.”**

Your eyebrows rise. “Wait, what? You’re _six hundred million_ years old? And Eddie here thinks that _he_ is a cradle-robber?” The pinched expression on your friend’s face has you chuckling. Eddie’s ears go pink.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, looking at the ceiling. Venom ripples on his shoulder, stroking the skin of his host’s neck. Your fingers twitch. You want to _touch_ them so badly, but you know that isn’t going to happen — tonight, at least. Mystic’s sibilate laughter sounds in your ear.

“Hush, you.”

 **“later, later you can touch,”** she whispers to you. You bite your lip, glancing over at her.

“Promise?”

**“promise.”**

Mystic nods her head towards your companions, a smug look on her face. **“look at them, lamb,”** she croons, eyes locked on Eddie as Venom glides over his skin, **“see them. they want us – i can smell it and you can, too.”**

Eddie’s pupils are wide — almost blotting out the blue-grey of his irises entirely — as Venom slithers across the sliver of skin bared where his t-shirt has ridden up. Your mouth goes dry. It’s _beautiful,_ the expression on Eddie’s face as Venom moves on him. He looks at you and Mystic with hooded eyes. “Vee wants me to talk while – _fuck_ – while he, um, you know. Says you like the sound of my voice.”

You purse your lips together. It’s _true,_ you _do_ like the sound of Eddie’s voice — probably a little _too_ much, to be honest — but he didn’t have to go and say it aloud. _That makes it all a little too real._

**is that not the point? this is real, lamb.**

“Th-that’s… yeah, we – _I_ – do like it when you talk. Accents, you know?” You laugh nervously. _Maybe I can play it off as a minor kink?_

**you have no minor kinks, brat.**

**literally all of your minor kinks are big kinks.**

“I never fuckin’ asked for your opinion, Mystic.” Your other sends you the impression of an eye roll. It feels like a widening of… _something_ … in your guts. She hums, stroking your side with a feather-light touch. You twitch involuntarily. “That _tickles._ ”

 **“i know. that’s why i’m doing it, ducky.”** The symbiote drags another teasing touch down the sensitive skin beneath your rib cage.

Pouting, you turn to watch Eddie squirm underneath Venom’s capable ministrations. He’d lost his shirt sometime during your banter with Mystic. His eyes are closed. You’re delighted to find that the redness on his ears has spread down his neck and across his chest in a blotchy blush, tinting the pale skin a rosy pink. Eddie cracks open one eye when you hum appreciatively.

“You like what you see?” His voice, _fuck,_ his _voice_ is low and raspy and rough with desire. You shiver, nodding as you watch Venom slowly slide Eddie’s sweatpants down his legs. Your eyes track the symbiote’s actions, flicking up and over the subtle groove of the ‘v’ that frames Eddie’s hips.

“Fu-uck, _yes_ ,” you whisper, bringing one hand up to massage your breast and hardening nipple. “You’re _beautiful._ He’s so lovely, Vee.”

Venom appears as a floating head over Eddie’s shoulder, looking incredibly pleased with himself. **“He is, isn't he?”**

Eddie flushes. His hand rests over his crotch, idly stroking himself through his red-and-white boxers. You lick your lips. “Can I–can we see? Please?”

 **“Show them, Eddie. Show us to them,”** Venom sounds just as interested in showing Eddie off as you are in seeing him. It doesn’t surprise you _too_ much, honestly. Venom is an absolute glutton; he always eats at _least_ four people when he and Eddie go on a hunt. His being a hedonist isn’t such a far-fetched thing for you to imagine.

With his symbiote’s help, Eddie lifts his hips off of your bed. He slides his index fingers underneath the elastic of his underwear, teasing, _knowing_ that your gaze follows his every movement. His eyes flick up to meet yours, hooded and heavy. Eddie breathes your name on a heated exhale as he pulls his boxers down. Your eyes go wide as his dick springs free, slapping against his lower belly wetly. Eddie groans. The head of his cock glistens with precome in the dim light.

“Holy shit.” _He’s so wet, how is he so wet?_ and, _Holy fuck, he’s thick,_ and then, _God, I want to lick him._

 **“hands to yourself,”** Mystic reminds you, a tentacle lightly curling around your throat. You swallow reflexively and nod.

“Wh-where’ve you been hiding _that_ , Brock?” Your voice is strained, shaking and breaking halfway through your sentence. Eddie shrugs, self-conscious, and Vee rumbles something in his ear. Whatever his other says, it has a dreamy smile curving his rosebud mouth.

“I’ve always–always been a bit of a grower,” he mumbles.

“I’ll say,” you breathe, attention pinned on his cock. You can see the vein running up the side pulsing with his heartbeat. “I’m not going to lie, man, I really, really want to give you a blowie.”

 **“it’s true, she does,”** your other confirms, sliding a warm tendril over the soft curves of your belly.

Eddie moans, the sound going straight down your spine like a trickle of electricity. Mystic tightens her hold around your neck just enough to let you hear the pulse of blood in your ears.

“I w-wouldn’t say no,” he confesses breathlessly, hands fisting in your duvet. “I – oh, _God,_ Vee –” he cuts off abruptly as Venom curls around the base of his cock, rippling like oil in the light of your lamp. “F- _fuck.”_

“Tell us w **hat he is doing** ,” you and Mystic say together, voices melding in a jarring combination of arousal and command. You tack a _please_ on at the end, a broken sort of half-made afterthought.

“Vee is – huhhh, oh _God_ – he’s making a sort o-of cock ring with himself? _Jesus_ , that feels nice, love – a-and he’s, um,” Eddie pauses, huffing out a weak laugh laced with excitement and need. “H-he’s moving across my back, down my spine – _oh,_ **_fuck,_ ** Vee – he just squeezed my a-ass.”

You flip onto your back, freeing both of your hands to cup your breasts, squeezing them softly as you watch Eddie writhe under Venom’s ooze. The other symbiote is watching you even as he teases his host, white wasp eyes wide as you pinch the delicate skin surrounding your nipples. Mystic coalesces into a more solid form, sprouting from your torso like a weed.

 **“Keep talking, Eddie, they want to hear,”** Venom growls when Eddie’s words trail off into a whine. The symbiote has molded a torso of his own, wrapped so that he is pressed against Eddie’s back with one thick arm wrapped around his other’s waist. His claws scratch gently against the pale expanse of Eddie’s stomach, leaving fine red lines in his wake.

“V-Vee is, um, he-he’s stretching me, with a, uh…” Eddie’s eyes roll back in his skull as his cock jumps. “... with a tentacle. Oh, God, it feels so _good_ , love. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , go deeper, _please_.”

You can see sweat beading on Eddie’s chest, leaving shining trails across his skin like tiny comets as Venom begins to fuck him. The way Eddie throws his head back baring his neck has you soaking your underwear. He _glows_ as Venom pumps into his ass, and you feel incredibly privileged to be allowed to see this.

**also aroused.**

**you’re leaving a wet spot in your panties.**

_At this point, I could care less about my panties._

**talk to him, he likes that.**

_How in the world do you know that?_

**his pulse flutters when you do.**

You take a deep breath. Mystic loosens her grasp on your throat, and air has really never felt so sweet in your lungs. “You look so good, Eddie, _fuck_.”

Mystic nods encouragingly to you. Venom wraps another tendril around Eddie’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. You bite your lip. He looks good enough to eat; Mystic hums in agreement.

“I love the sounds you make.” Eddie _mewls_ as Venom lightly twists his foreskin as the symbiote jerks his cock. “Mmm, yeah, like _that_ sound,” a slow smile spreads across your face. “The sounds you make – God, you could read me the phone book and it would sound hot. Can you imagine?” You imitate his deep timbre reading off a phone book ad, eliciting a choked laugh from the man in your bed. “A-and I – _we_ – really, really like it when you beg. You sound so good, baby. I could just _eat_ the sounds you make.”

Your hand drops below your belly, fingers seeking the warmth between your legs as you watch Eddie pant and writhe and make noises that really should be illegal. “Y-you’re so good, Eddie, so, so good, I wish I could taste you as you come—”

Venom picks up his pace, raising it a notch to _punishing;_ Eddie’s moans go up an octave as the symbiote pushes and pulls and _snarls_ into his host’s neck. His fangs scrape against Eddie’s carotid artery, tongue twisting around and under Eddie’s jaw. Drool drips down the man’s neck, shining as his muscles tense all at once. You bite back a moan as Eddie screws his eyes shut and  _shouts_ , cum shooting in sticky white ropes across his stomach and thighs.

_I want to lick him clean._

**soon, soon.**

You hear a soft _schlp!_ and the symbiote is partially receding into Eddie’s body, remaining only as a disembodied head. Eddie shudders in the aftermath of his orgasm, the muscles in his torso and thighs twitching with the aftershocks. Venom brushes the sweat away from his brow with a soothing touch. **“You did so well, Eddie. They loved it, can’t you smell it?”**

Venom’s words have you crossing your legs as though that will stop the scent of your arousal from permeating the air. Eddie takes a deep breath and he _tastes_ the air while looking directly at you.

“Yeah, I can smell it.” His voice is hoarse. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is. “I can taste it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your turn to put on a show ;)

You shudder underneath the watchful gaze of Venom, Eddie _and_ Mystic, suddenly aware of the weight of their stares. It’s… not an unpleasant sensation, per se, but it still has you feeling like your skin is trying to crawl away without your skeleton and nervous system. The attention is too _much_.

_Thanks, I hate it._

**“don’t be such a big baby,”** Mystic scolds you, stroking the side of your face. **“she’s nervous.”**

“Don’t be nervous, babe,” Eddie says. He looks like he wants to reach out and touch you but then he’s glancing at Mystic, probably remembering the only rule she’d set down. _No touching._ “Is-is it because of Vee and me? I know it’s kind of weird—”

You blink, alarmed that he would even think that. “What? No, no! It’s, um, it’s just in my head. I’m being a dumb. Don’t worry about it.”

Eddie frowns, but he drops the subject. Venom is watching you pensively, tendrils reaching out for your hand. Mystic meets him halfway, lavender merging with black. You gasp as something _other_ worms it’s way into your consciousness. Mystic slithers up your spine and puts pressure on the parts of your brain that control the release of dopamine, the middle areas that don’t get stimulated nearly as much as they should. You suck in a breath as a rolling wave of calm-happy-safe seeps through your blood, but your heart still pounds against your ribs because something that isn’t Mystic is _in your head_.

“Uh, _guys?_ What-what’s going on?” A general idea begins to form in your head as you look at Venom and Mystic’s intertwined tendrils, and you’re not entirely sure if you like it or not. "Venom? Are you - are you in my head?" Your voice trembles, and Eddie's eyes flash white in your peripheral vision.

 **"Yes."** He wraps around Eddie's skull, coming into view as the Venom that criminals and nightlife scum fear in the streets. "You are… afraid, of us?"

"No! No, I'm not afraid of you, I - I just — " You trail off, frustrated with your lack of words. "I'm just, _fuck_. I haven't done this sort of thing before, you know, with two - _three?_ \- other people before. I'm afraid that I won't be good enough at it for you, I guess? I don't know, I'm being silly."

"You _are_ being silly," Eddie says as Venom pulls back, both from Mystic and his face. It's unnerving to hear Venom and Eddie as one speaker while the symbiote retracts. "I - we - don't care about how it is for us. We want you to have fun, too, you know."

You think back on the expressions Venom had drawn out of Eddie, cheeks pricking with heat. "I've been having fun this entire time. Mystic has, too."

Eddie snaps his fingers. "Well, there you go, ki — shit, sorry, forgot about that. There you go, then. You're having fun, I'm having a blast, now can I — _we_ — please see you? We wanna know what makes you moan and writhe and come."

Mystic rolls you onto your side so that you're facing Eddie as she moves to your back, much like how Venom was positioned with Eddie. She pulls at the hem of your old t-shirt slowly, revealing your belly and ribs and chest in a way that can only be described as teasing. Venom reappears on Eddie's shoulder, and they both watch her closely. You blink, flushing under their rapt attention. Eddie bites his bottom lip.

"'S not fair," you mutter.

 **"what's not fair, brat?"** Mystic's movements pause, and she looks at you with narrowed eyes.

"He's so pretty!" Jerking your head at Eddie, you pout. "I wish _my_ mouth was that pretty."

Eddie's face looks like the apples in your kitchen — bright red and the tiniest bit shiny.

 **"He** **_is_ ** **pretty,"** Venom agrees. **"He is also very talented with his mouth."**

Your breath catches, and a image of Eddie looking up at you from between your legs, lower face dripping with slick, flashes through your mind. "Oh, _fuck._ Wish I could test that out for myself."

Venom hums in consideration, but the symbiote ultimately says nothing else on the suggestion because Mystic has said nothing relating to it as she pulls your shirt over your head. The neck catches on your chin for a moment. You groan in mock despair, prompting a laugh from Eddie. Mystic pinches your hip.

**"don't whine, brat."**

"But it was covering my face," you say as it goes over your mouth and nose. "I was going to suffocate and _die_."

**"that's a you problem."**

"... Bitch."

**"brat."**

Eddie clears his throat. "Ladies, no need to fight. You're both pretty."

Both you and Mystic turn towards him, identical looks of irritation written on your faces. Yours is obscured by your shirt, ruining the effect, but Mystic looks fearsome enough for the two of you, you think. Eddie grins, holding up his hands in surrender. Venom flicks his tongue over Eddie's belly, licking up the cooling cum. You make a soft, frustrated noise in the back of your throat — you can _hear_ it, but you can't _see_ it. Mystic finishes pulling your shirt off of you.

Your nipples pebble in the cool air of your bedroom. Eddie makes a strained sound when Mystic drags a tendril over your side, curling around your left breast and giving it an affectionate squeeze. His pupils dilate again, black engulfing the grey. You rub your thighs together.

 _It's not fair,_ you think again, _that anyone should be so pretty and so strong all at once._

Mystic wraps a tentacle around your waist, a comfortingly heavy weight on your hip.

**you're just as strong as he is, lamb.**

**you just show it in other ways.**

Purple biomatter spreads warm and smooth down your back as Mystic moves towards your pants. You let out a sigh of relief when Mystic undoes the buttons of your jeans. The denim scratches against your skin as you wriggle to get out of them faster.  Jeans have always been your least favorite type of pants. You run a hand down your thigh. You wish you had thought to shave, earlier. Oh, well.

"why is that such a big deal, anyways?" Mystic's eyes blink in a slow consecutive pattern, starting with the uppermost pair.

"B-because," you stumble over your own tongue as Mystic slides a tentacle beneath the band of your panties, "some people find a lack of body hair to be beautiful. It's just a weird h-human thing."

"well, it's stupid," Mystic hums in response, dragging her tongue over your pulse point and pressing down on it. You can feel your blood pushing against the pressure. You must make some sort of sound, because Eddie huffs out a laugh, palming his cock as he watches Mystic pull your panties down. Venom spreads over Eddie's shoulder and down his arm, coating his skin with black biomatter. You watch him chub back up through hooded eyes.

_He really does have a pretty cock._

Mystic laughs, breath hot and wet against the skin of your ear. The vibrations go straight through Mystic, all the way down to where she ends and you being. She is almost, almost to your clit, and you whine. Eddie perks up, a questioning look on his face. "What's up?"

**"she thinks your cock is pretty, eddie. we both do."**

Your friend blushes something fierce, choking briefly on his own spit. Venom's mouth spreads wide in a toothy smile and you feel yourself grow wet upon seeing it. Desire spikes in your belly. Mystic growls low and jealous before cupping your face and pulling you in for a kiss. You tilt your head to the side, slotting your mouth against hers like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle.

She tastes like chocolate and — faintly — meat.

As she kisses you, her tongue slides into your mouth. You've kissed with tongue before, but that was years ago, with a boy who didn't know what he was doing. Mystic seems to know _exactly_ what she's doing as she traces the inside of your teeth with her tongue, paying particular attention to the tiny points of your canines.

**so cute.**

_I'm not cute,_ you think indignantly. _I'm sexy._

 **you're cute** **_and_ ** **sexy, brat.**

 _... That works_ , you decide, swallowing as Mystic's tongue slides farther back into your mouth, down your throat. Your eyes flicker open when Eddie jostles your mattress. He's sitting cross-legged with his other at his back, both hands lashed together and held up above his head by Venom. The symbiote has a tendril wrapped across Eddie’s lower belly and another wrapped around the base of his cock, much like before.

He looks painfully hard.

Mystic strokes down the inside of your thighs, starting at the point where your belly meets your hips and sliding down from there. The speckles on her biomatter shimmer as you moan, then sigh, when she brushes against your clit. You bite down on your lip, hard enough to cause blood to well up and dribble down your chin. The scent of wet iron fills the air.

Venom's growl rumbles in your ears. Mystic drags her tongue over the wound, sealing it with a caress. Eddie is focused in on the blood shining on your chin.

Your lip still feels swollen.

Mystic strokes your clit again, sinking lower to gather some of your slick on the tip of her tendril and rising to rub it all over the sensitive bundle of nerves. You tense, knees locking as you begin to feel that crest of pleasure. To your disappointment, Mystic pulls away, tsking.

 **"not yet, ducky,"** she leans in, whispering in your ear. **"let's give them a show, hmm?"**

"Y-yes, oh, yes, let's," you reply breathlessly. Turning so that you're looking at Eddie and Vee from between your legs, you spread them wide, flaunting the shining flesh and damp pubic hair. Eddie's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows.

"Oh, f-fuck. You're so, so wet. How...?"

You laugh and your other hums against your throat. "We get wet real easy, Eddie," you and Mystic drawl in unison. "Makes a mess, but it's always worth the clean up afterwards."

Your friend groans. Mystic divvies herself so that you sit between two thick swathes of her, sort of like if you sat on the ground between the legs of someone on the couch. She's warm around you, and you sink into that warmth like a bath. Mystic pulls your legs further apart, up and out of the way of Venom and Eddie's eyes. You can feel her excitement at the prospect of showing you off.

The air conditioner kicks on, and you jump a little before laughing at yourself. Eddie snorts, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Jumpy, much?"

"Fuck off, it's loud." You try and fail to frown at him.

"Sure, baby, sure," he laughs. He stretches his legs out, nudging your hand with his toes. You smack at his foot; his skin is cold.

 **"no touchy, remember, edward?"** Eddie's lip curls at Mystic's use of his given name, and he rolls his eyes.

"Fi-ine. Don't call me Edward, though."

 **"consider it payback for you calling us kid nonstop."** Mystic sticks her tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes again. You purse your lips. You can't but feel responsible for your symbiote's misbehavior. You mumble an apology to your friend, voice catching as tiny tentacles begin to explore your pussy. Eddie waves you off, saying that he knows what Klyntar can be like. His eyes don't leave your fluttering cunt.

"Oh, shit," he says softly. "Fuck, I-I'd love to fill you up, baby. You look so warm and soft and wet; I bet I could just slide right in, no prep needed."

Your hips jump at his words. "Warn a girl next time you start dirty-talking, Eddie, Jesus."

Eddie just laughs and turns to look at his other when Venom joins in. "Nah, I don't think I will."

**"We really won't."**

"Can you imagine it, Vee? Stuffing her full and having her take us both at the same time?" Venom rumbles in response, rubbing the head of Eddie's cock. Eddie twitches, catching his lower lip between his teeth.

While Eddie is talking, Mystic — the sneaky bitch — slides her primary tentacle into your cunt. You whine low and raspy in your throat as she fills you up. Her teeth scrape your jugular as she thickens inside of you.

“Fu-uck, Myst, Myst, doll, please.” Eddie and Vee turn back to you in time to see you throw your head back against Mystic’s chest. You can only imagine what a picture you must make. You’re pretty sure that your face will be this red for the rest of your life. (Since you’ve bonded with Mystic, it is a definite possibility.)

 **“that’s it, brat, take it in,”** she hums in your ear. **“you do so well for us, looking so pretty like this.”**

When she starts to pump into you, you lose all sense of self; there’s no way to tell where you cease to be and become her. There’s just **_we_ ** and that’s more than okay with you. In some far corner of your brain, you recognize the slick sound of Eddie stroking himself. Whatever — it doesn’t matter when your whole world is made up of Mystic and the things she does to you. You arch under her touch as she presses down on your clit.

She knows your body better than you do.

Heat curls in your belly, molten gold singing in your blood. You flex your lower muscles as you lift your hips, meeting Mystic thrust for thrust. You feel _deliciously_ full. Your attention turns back to your breasts, groping them and pinching your nipples between your thumb and forefinger. Eddie moans when you duck your head and lick a line across the silky skin. You shiver when the unit-cooled air hits your saliva.

Mystic twists inside of you, pressing harder, _deeper_ , than she ever has before. You hiss when she brushes against your cervix. “A-ah! Not that deep, doll. That’s _too_ sensitive.”

Your symbiote hums an apology in your ear, stroking the swell of your belly as she presses upwards inside of you. Eyes wide, your breath catches when you see the skin rise up in the shape of Mystic’s tentacle. _Holy motherfucking shit. That’s so hot. Why is that so hot? I didn’t know that would actually be possible?_

“Holy shit.” Eddie’s words echo your thoughts and his expression is just as surprised as yours. His hand stutters in its movement. Venom picks up the slack, causing Eddie’s hips to jump involuntarily. “Hnn, fu-uck, that’s literally the hottest thing I’ve seen.”

You snort, biting your lip. “I don’t know, man, I’m pretty sure it would be hotter if it was us in you.” His eyes slip shut and his breathing picks up. “But you know what would be even hotter, though?”

Eddie hums in response. “What would be hotter than you inside me?”

“Us inside you while you’re in us — in me.” You’re pleased when Eddie moans loudly. “God, and then Venom could be inside my — _our_ — ass. Me and you, we’d be so full, Eddie. I bet it would feel amazing.”

Mystic flicks at your clit. It hurts, just a little, but it sends the heat in your gut spiraling upwards. You whine. “Oh, god, Mystic, _please.”_

**“please what, lamb?”**

“Fuck, _fuck,_ please let me come, I need to come.” You roll your hips in an attempt to get more friction against your clit. Your other presses down on your hips, holding you still.

 **“eddie. should she be allowed to come?”** Mystic looks over at Eddie for input, slowing her thrusts into your pussy. An indignant sound leaves your throat. Mystic stretches out a tentacle and pushes it past your lips, silencing you — for now. You drag your teeth over her in retaliation.

Eddie breathes heavily through his nose, opening his eyes to look at you, and god, it’s an amazing sight. You're all spread out before him, legs parted and pussy facing he and Venom. They have a perfect view of Mystic fucking into you, a perfect view of your cunt shining with juices that Eddie wants very badly to taste. Venom slides a black tendril over the head of his — _their_ — cock. It's almost too much and he barely holds back the orgasm building inside of him.

You give Eddie a pleading look, cheeks pink and saliva dripping shiny  down your chin.

He wants to know what your mouth would feel like on his dick.

"Y-yeah, let her come."

 **"We want to see her face as she comes undone, Mystic,"** Venom adds. Mystic considers this and then pulls out of your mouth, moving the tentacle to wrap around your throat instead.

Eddie can see your pulse jump. He really, really wants to bite it and leave a mark that'll stay as a reminder of tonight. Venom picks up on this thought, rumbling in agreement. **"She** **_would_ ** **look very nice all marked up by us, Eddie."**

Your eyes go wide. You would like that. You would like that a lot.

 **"later, pet,"** Mystic says. **"right now is for us."** She wraps a tendril around your clit as she begins fucking you in earnest, pulling and lightly pinching as she does so.

Your orgasm hits you like a brick wall and you _wail._ Everything goes totally white, and the only thing you can really hear is the blood in your ears and Mystic’s ecstatic hisses. You clench down hard on her, pushing your feet against the mattress. Despite Mystic’s hold on your hips, you manage to lift them up, meeting your other as she fucks you through the fluttering pulse and ragged breathing that always comes after. Sweat drips down the back of your legs. You lay there on your back, heart pounding against your ribs. Mystic strokes your clit once more for good measure, and you twitch.

“You, uh, you good?” Eddie’s talking to you, but it feels like your head is full of cotton. You make a noncommittal noise, flexing your fingers against the sheets.

It feels like forever before you can see again. Mystic wraps around you, gentle as anything, pulling you into a sitting position. She’s warm against your rapidly cooling skin.

_Thank you, doll._

**wouldn’t be right to not care for you afterwards.**

_I know. Thank you._

**you’re welcome.**

“So, uh, how are you, Eddie? Venom?” It feels like your throat’s been scraped raw.

“I — uh, _we_ — are amazing. Ho-ly fuck. Can we do this again, sometime?”

You snort, nodding. “Definitely. Maybe next time _we_ can really take care of _you_.”

Eddie makes an agreeable noise in the back of his throat. Venom appears over Eddie’s shoulder and nods in agreement. **“That would be good, wouldn’t it, Eddie?”**

“Hell yeah, it would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowiee, that was a wild ride. I've been absolutely _floored_ by the positive feedback I've been getting on here and on tumblr about this fic, and I want y'all to know that every time that I get a comment, I have a miniature nuclear meltdown in my heart. Comments are the best! Leave a comment, let me know what y'all think about this!

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally never written m/m or anal before please be gentle


End file.
